disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Mickey's Christmas Party Show
Come join Mickey and the gang a Christmas Holiday party at the Magic Kingdom from the Walt Disney World. Plot Songs *'Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Song Theme)' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse. *'A Very Merry Christmas Opening' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice. *'Deck the Halls' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Ducks, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow,Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice. *'Jingle Bells' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, and Eeyore. *'Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!' - Performed by: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. *'Snow Ho-Ho' - Performed by: Max Goof, Goofy, and Clarabelle Cow. *'Winter Wonderland' - Performed by: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Clarabelle Cow, and Clarice. *'Hip Hop Noël' - Performed by: The Five Elvis Groups, The Four Reindeers Groups and the Toys Makers. *'Sleigh Ride' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale. *'Joy to the World' - Performed by: Tiana and Naveen. *'Parade of the Wooden Soldiers' - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. *'He Delivers' - Performed by: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer' Performed by: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'The Chipmunks Song' - Performed by: Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice. *'Feliz Navidad' - Performed by: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles *'Christmas in the Ocean' - Performed by: Ariel and Sebastian. *'The Twelve Days of Christmas' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Ducks, Scrooge McDuck, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip 'N' Dale, and Clarice. *'Up on the Housetop' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar, and Clarabelle Cow, Feat. Goofy as Santa Claus. *'Santa Claus Parade' - Performed by: Goofy as Santa. *'December the 25th '- Performed by: Goofy as Santa and Scrooge McDuck. *'Frosty the Snowman' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, and Eeyore. *'It's a Most Wonderful Time of the Year' - Performed by: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. *'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas' - Performed by: Pinocchio. *'Here Comes Santa' - Performed by: Everybody. *'O Christmas Tree / We Wish You a Merry Christmas Final' - Performed by: Everybody. Transcripts Disney's Mickey's Christmas Party Show / Transcript. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Clarice *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Dana Hil as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Corey Burton as Dale *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campus as Naveen Category:Shows Category:Christmas Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Mickey's Fun Song